Just Us
by meveryrandom
Summary: An elligant tragic story told through the eyes of a helpless nobody just wishing for his best friends happiness... a twisted story told by Zexion in a casual high school setting, about his life, world and pain with a surprise ending. Things are not always as innocent as they appear to be.


_**OMG THIS ONE IS OOOOOOOLD! God I wrote this 3 years ago and for some reason-I LEFT OFF ON THE LAST SCENE!  
**_

_**So I finished it becuase this piece was BEAUTIFUL. Always nice to bring back a little KH fandom huh? :) certainly has been a while my dears~**_

* * *

Just us

Innocent. That's how it started out. That's how it all starts out right? I just hope we finish what we started.

It had been a long day at school. Fourth grade is brutal believe it or not. I faced a hard day at recess when a class mates stole my note book and ripped it up. Then more of the bullies continued their harassment of me when they took my book and chucked it in a puddle. To top off the dreadful half hour they chucked rocks and pebbles at me. Calling me emo, pathetic, a nerd. One boy called me a faggot. I hated that word more than words can express. It's just plain ugly. Then, he came and helped me. I heard his voice of mercy call from across the playground.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" the small boy in the blue T-shit ran to my rescues. I looked up at the scene, my face red and bruised from the rocks, wet from crying. I saw a dirty blonde young boy, his mullet had just been starting out, yelling and screaming at all the other kids, demanding them to leave me be.

"Chill out Demyx we're just playing." the black haired bastard Xaldin said bouncing another stone in the palm of his hand.

"Leave Zexion alone." Demyx demanded again. Friends since birth or not he still was always slightly cooler than me when it came to the crowd of kids at our school. I somewhat hated him for it but in the end of the day I didn't mind being different too much. I found myself rather unique.

The kids hanging their heads in defeat left. Dropping the stones that had been meant for my face. He leaned down by me.

"Zexy you ok?" he asked gently. That was his pet name for me. No one else ever called me Zexy, just him. I never knew why but when he used his calm and concerned voice with me I would always feel warm and safe.

I nodded raising my head a bit from where I was covering it earlier but I refused to make eye contact with him, "I'm fine..."

He cupped my cheek, making me look at him, he ran his thumb over my scraped face, wiping away tears and a bit of emotional pain with each gentle stroke, "You don't look ok." he whispered looking into my eyes.

A knot was tightening in my throat, "Thank you." I choked softly. His smile grew as if my words fed it. He hugged me.

It was all so innocent.

Later that night Demyx had invited me to a sleep over to make me feel better. He said he hated it when my weekends started bad. Were hanging out in his room now, sitting on the floor on our sleeping bags, lights out, watching a movie. I forgot what it was called but his mom got it for us. It was an amusing movie until we saw...two guys kiss. We stared in amazement shocked in what we saw. The movie had ended and the TV flickered off. It was quiet. So quiet it was awkward.

So I decided to speak. I told him thanks again for saving me from bullies for about the 6th or 9th time this year, I lost count. He told me I didn't have to thank him; it's what best friends do. We began to talk quietly. I didn't know why but just talking to him quietly, in the dark, staring into his sincere teal eyes, I felt so calm...relaxed. I had a small tingle in my tummy, it wouldn't go away. So I told him that.

Everything was so peaceful. So quiet. His parents were surely in bed. He moved close to me. It made me nervous. The tickle in my stomach grew and man I wished it would stop, he wouldn't stop smiling, I couldn't break the gaze from his beautiful eyes. He asked me if I remembered the two boys in the movie. I answered yes. He told me kissing a boy must be normal.

Must be ok…

It was...ok for us...he placed a hand to my cheek. Barley touching it. He kissed me. It was innocent.

It had been the first day of Jr. High, Seventh grade. Demyx and I had been the best of friends and the whole school knew it. What they didn't know was the affection between me and Demyx. We would kiss each other on the cheek, on the forehead, sometimes on the neck if we were close enough. We would hold hands when we got the chance and we would constantly hug. But, we just thought that was what close friends did. That movie we saw at Demyx's house, the two boys kissing we thought they just did that because they were close friends.

The year of seventh grade the kisses began to spread. The ones on the forehead were moving closer to the cheek, the ones on the cheek were moving closer to the lips. It felt good kissing him, I soon found myself wanting more. And I could tell he liked it because he wanted them all the time. Eventually we started doing little pecks on the lips but for some reason, not in front of other people, not even our parents or friends.

It was that dreadful day in PE class when they taught us about sex ED. That's when the kisses stopped. We both knew why we both felt the same, asking the same horrible question that we were afraid to ask; is what we were doing wrong?

My lips started growing cold. I found myself wanting to kiss him. But things were two awkward, even though I could tell he wanted to kiss me too. I saw it in his eyes. But we never touched lips again after that.

It wasn't so innocent anymore.

High school hit. Awkward as ever since both me and Demyx had never had our first girlfriend. Though Demyx has been asked out many times he seemed to always turn them down. I never found out why though. I have had my fair share of girls crushing on me but I don't know, none of them seemed my type. I found myself leaning towards the homosexual side, I was fine with it though. By the way, Demyx and I did get an answer to our question, it was ok to be gay. But disappointingly enough our lips still never touched since 7th grade. I never decided to bring up the fact that I might be gay and I never asked him if he felt the same. Even if we had been best friends since birth, I don't know, it was something I wanted to keep to myself unless I was fully sure.

That day. That horrible day when Demyx arrived at the lunch table, holding hands with Larxene! Introducing her to all our friends as his new girlfriend! I simply couldn't bare it. I stormed out of the cafe quicker then Demyx could blink. But, he came after me.

Screaming and yelling roared in the empty hallway, I was throwing a fit.

"Why! Why Larxene!?" I snapped.

"Why not!? She's hot. I like her! Why can't you be happy for me!? She's my first girlfriend!" he would yell back.

Why did I care so much? It was his first girlfriend. Why couldn't I be happy for my best friend? Maybe because I would rather have him with...no.

"But why! Why do you like her!? Looks aren't everything! Why can't you like-" my voice trailed off there. I couldn't say it. I just couldn't.

_Demyx. Why can't you like...__**me.**_

It was then I knew. I was in love with my best friend. I left. He didn't come after me.

The relationship didn't last long. He dumped her bitch ass after a week. I couldn't say she was crushed; there was a rumor she was cheating on him with Axel. What killed me was during the time of the relationship we didn't speak to each other. That night he called me up.

"Hey Zexy, listen I'm sorry for the whole Larxene thing. Your right she was a mistake. I should have looked a little deeper than her looks." he said.

I would have liked to say 'I told you so' but, I know that Larxene had already made him suffer and he realized his mistake.

"It's ok Demyx, Im just glad she's gone. She doesn't deserve you." I pep talked through the phone. Even though I couldn't see his face I could just sense him smiling.

On the other end he was, "Thanks Zexy. Let's promise never to let a girl get between us again ok?"

That was a promise, "promise."

That promise was kept. A girl never did come between us, sadly, a boy did. Yep, this year Demyx came out of the closet. I thought I had my chance to finally be with him when he was snatched away by another boy. The high school whore: Axel. I didn't like it at all.

In the hall way I would give him small glares. I made it clear I didn't like him and I wasn't willing to give him my best friend. He knew. Picking up all my signs he knew I liked Demyx, and that ass had every intention of hurting me with it. When I was looking he would kiss Demyx...roughly. At lunch I just knew he was feeling Demyx up under the table. Whenever I was around the two lovers he'd hold him close. It made my heart ache. I wanted to be the pair of lips Demyx wanted to kiss, the hands Demyx wanted to touch him, and the body Demyx wanted to hold. I would give anything...to be in Axels place.

I was starting to drift away from Demyx. He was slipping through my grip and with Axel around there was nothing I could do. He was spending so much time with Axel now. One Saturday night Demyx took me to Axels 18th birthday, it was huge. It seemed like our whole school was there. It was Demyx last attempt to save our friendship, and he blew it. I was lost, in an ocean of people. I could tell by the way they looked at me they didn't want me there. I was walking around aimlessly searching for Demyx. When I found him I was devastated. I saw him, with Axel, lips locked. That horny redhead pushed him into the bedroom and shut the door behind him. I knew he lost it… I left the party, I...just couldn't bare it. Crying myself to sleep that night all I could think of how much fun Axel and Demyx were having in that bed. I wished I was with Demyx. Not Axel.

Demyx always protected me. Every since we were kids he would make sure no one would ever hurt me. He even promised me he wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Is that promise kept when he's the one hurting me? I was alone, to take care of myself. Protect myself. I wanted Demyx back…

It was a hard year, drifting away from Demyx I had no one. The only thing that got me through the year was I kept thinking I hope Demyx was happy. I continued to tell myself that until... found him outside behind the school crying into his knees. It was after hours, I was there to catch up on some reading at the library but on my way home I happened to past him. How could I miss him when he was sobbing so loud? It crushed my heart to see him like that. So I leaned down by him.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly. I saw his head shoot up quickly as a response to the familiar voice.

He looked over at me, a few last tears racing down his cheek as he quickly wiped them away, "Im fine." he lied.

I cupped his cheek tenderly, "You don't look ok." I told him softly. Memories of that day in fourth grade came rushing back. My lips quivered, wanting to kiss him, just like that night, the night we shared our first. I ran my thumb over his cheek, brushing away some tears, with each gentle stroke...

He placed his hand over mine, "A-Axel broke up with me..." he said softly. I could hear the pain in his voice. They had been together for 8 months. It had to be hard. I was gonna kill that ass hole.

"Why?" I asked sympathetically. As if I didn't know, or it mattered. Axel was a whore and everyone knew it. We were all surprised he lasted a month in a relationship let alone 8.

He took a breath, "Do you remember that party I took you to a few months ago?" he asked. I nodded. The party where Demyx lost it to that whore. I hope he didn't get an STD. He took another breath, "H-he took me into his bed room and..." I really didn't want to hear this, but he was hurt so I should at least listen to what happened, "He wanted to have sex..." I know you lost it to him. Im sorry Demyx but that was a bad decision. Why did you let him? Why didn't you leave?! Why didn't you say no! Why...didn't I stop you..., "I told him I wasn't ready. He said it was ok and we'll do it some other time." Demyx confessed.

Oh, I guess I was wrong. This whole time I was wrong, I felt horrible. Now I really wanted to hear the rest,

"So I left the room and went home. But...he didn't. Apparently he had sex with the new student Roxas and they have been sneaking around behind my back the whole time." he began to sob again. I was gonna murder that whore and his little sex toy. After Demyx took in a long breath he continued, "I talked to Roxas and he said he didn't know Axel had a boyfriend. Axel had been lying to me and Roxas for 6 months." I allowed him to rest his head on my shoulder. He cuddled up to me as he began to cry again. I guess I'll spear the sex toy known as Roxas.

So I sat there and let him cry out his pain. Warm sorrow filled tears fell onto my shirt as I rubbed his back in soothing circles. I waited...until I heard his sobs silence.

Soon they did. His crying stopped and he slow raised his head. I smiled meekly at him, cupping his damp pink cheek and looking into his beautiful teal eyes. "Feel better?" I cooed.

He bit his lip lightly "why are you being so nice to me?" he asked, voice husk and weak. The question made my eyes go wide.

"D-Demyx why wouldn't I be nice to you-? Y-you're my best friend-we're best friends!"

His eyes casted down and he sighed heavily "No we're not." I froze "I haven't treated you like a friend since I started dating Axel. Face it Zexion...we've grown apart."

His words cut through my heart like a sharp blade, I looked down because I couldn't help but admit it was true "that doesn't mean we have to stop being friends..." I spoke softly, hand slowly slipping away from his face.

He slowly looked up at me, eyes slightly wide in surprise "w-what?"

I sighed; it was time to tell him what I should have told him back when high school started, no, back in 7th grade, NO! Back to that night when we shared our first kiss "...I'm in love with you."

He was silent, my words probably playing through his mind. I took a breath continuing "I always have, I just never knew it. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I knew. Back when we were little, you were the only one that could make me happy. You could always make me feel so safe and warm. I loved you but I didn't know. That night when our lips first met I loved you. In 7th grade when we started kissing each other and holding hands I loved it! And I miss that...I wish we could do that again. When you got your first girlfriend I was jealous, but not of you, but of her, being with you. And Demyx...it broke my heart every time I saw you with Axel. But I didn't do anything because all I ever wanted was to make you happy. Im in love with you." his eyes were wide in shock, his mouth slightly open and clearly speechless, so I slowly opened my mouth, to speak the words that were never finished "...why can't you be with..._me_?"

He slowly looked down…taking in everything I just presented to him, trying to come up with a response I suppose. "I'm…and Idiot Zexy…"  
My response to that was easy…I chuckled. He looked to me surprised with the cutest pout.

"Why are you laughing at me! I'm serious! I never realized I could have been with the person who's been by my side all my life!"

I smiled warmly looking into his eyes "I'm chuckling because…I haven't heard you call me Zexy in so long…" I leaned over and laid my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes in bliss "It's…wonderful to hear…"

His shoulders slumped, and he calmed. Lips slowly curling into a grin he smiled down at me with a soft gaze "I…want to be with you Zexy…" Those heavenly words…it was like a dream finally hearing them. I felt his fingers slowly coil around my hand "Let's go to my house tonight for a movie. Like old times."  
I smiled and nodded "Yeah…I would like that…"  
So that night we went to Demyx's house, and he surprised me by popping in that movie we watched when we shared our first kiss that one peaceful night.  
"D-Demyx our-"  
"Our movie?" he smirked "Yeah…I remembered. I Also remember…our first kiss." He said sweetly, using his charm and kindness to put me in another trance like old times. Then…the space between us closed…and I felt out lips touch…and that spark returned twice as hot then before.  
At the end of the movie, rather than sharing our first kiss, we lost it to each other. We made love…right there on his floor.  
It was innocent…it was…just us.

* * *

**_I hope you cried._**


End file.
